


Tough Guys Like Us

by Iforgotthedip



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotthedip/pseuds/Iforgotthedip
Summary: Yevgenys first night in his new room doesn’t go as planned, Mickey and Ian help him get back to sleep.





	Tough Guys Like Us

Late in the night, Ian’s roused by the sound of a sniffle. He curls closer to Mickey without opening his eyes, tightening his arms around him from behind. He assumes his husband is having a nightmare, but the evenness of his breathing puzzles Ian enough to wake him up the rest of the way. 

“Daddy?” a little voice whimpers, making Ian roll over, coming face to face with Yevgeny, who has tears falling down his little cheeks. Ian’s brow furrows in concern “Hey baby, what’s wrong?” he whispers, sitting up and opening his arms for his son, who breaks into a wail and reaches for him, the noise drawing Mickey from his slumber. 

Ian scoops the little boy up, sitting him on his lap and hugging him close, shushing him soothingly as he places kisses on top of his wild bedhead. “It’s ok sweet boy” he coos “Daddys here, Papas here, you’re alright” Mickey leans over and rubs Yev’s back as Ian cradles him to his chest, his words jumbled between snot filled sniffles and choked up sobs pressed into his Dad’s neck. 

“I haded a bad dream and I woked up, there’s monsters in my room Daddy!” “oh no not monsters!” Ian fanes shock “don’t worry, we’ll get rid of em in the morning, you snuggle up between Daddy and Papa ok? we’ll keep you safe, promise”

“but...” Yev hesitates, looking at them both very seriously before he breaks into an even heavier sob “But I’m ‘posed to be a big boy and stay in my big boy room, if I sleep in here that means I’m a baby!” 

Both Ian and Mickey’s hearts break at this, all too familiar with the feeling. “Nooo” Ian coos, rocking Yev gently and brushing his fingers through his blonde hair. “You can always come sleep with us no matter how big you get. It doesn’t make you a baby at all, Yevy, you’ll always be our baby no matter what, but that’s not the same thing, it doesn’t mean you’re a baby for real, you’re our big strong brave boy no matter where you sleep” 

“C’mere kiddo” Mickey whispers, sitting up and reaching for the toddler who crawls over into his lap. Mickey wipes his son’s face with his hands, brushing away the tears, and looks him in the eye, making Yev stare intently back. 

“Listen little man, everyone gets scared sometimes ok? Even grown ups have bad dreams. I’ll tell you somethin, Papa has ‘em all the time, and Daddy cuddles me and makes me ok” 

“it’s true” Ian nods “sometimes I have them too, bud, and Papa holds my hand and keeps me safe” “yeah” Mickey continues, wiping some snot from Yev’s nose “so you don’t need to worry about being a baby, you’re a tough guy just like us, you don’t ever have to feel bad for being scared cause it’s ok, and we’re always gonna be here to protect you” 

“Ok” Yev nods with a sniff, melting into Mickey who hugs him tight, pressing their foreheads together. They rest there a moment before he smiles softly, kissing the side of his son’s face and laying him down between them gently. Ian leans over and turns on the bedside lamp before he lays down on the other side, smoothing a hand through Yev’s hair and beginning to rub his back. “Try and go back to sleep, bubba” he whispers “we love you”

“yeah” Mickey adds “just wake us up if you get scared again ok? Well be right here” “love you guys” Yev mumbles back, cuddling into his pillow and closing his heavy eyes. He’s asleep within minutes, his exhausted fathers left gazing over him at each other lovingly. “He’s more like you every day” Ian whispers, making Mickey smirk, cuddling closer into Yev and closing his eyes. “He’s like you too, though” he reminds Ian. “My stubborn ass wouldn’t have come in here for help, not even at 4” “you couldn’t though baby” Ian reminds him, reaching over Yevgeny to stroke Mickey’s cheek, “you didn’t have somebody to comfort you like he does, if you had things might have been different” “Fair enough” Mickey says, opening his eyes to look at Ian as he whispers “we both do now though, that’s all that matters ” Ian smiles back, picking up Mickey’s hand from Yev’s side and giving it a kiss as he whispers “and you always will”


End file.
